


赤苇京治 | 梦中梦

by West_Wish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Wish/pseuds/West_Wish
Summary: 梦女R向，有春梦，随心走系列
Kudos: 5





	赤苇京治 | 梦中梦

**Author's Note:**

> 梦女R向，有春梦，随心走系列

冲动与放纵是怪物，只有用冷静和理智的牢笼才能将其困住。

1.

看不到光，却能够看到她。

赤苇的夜视能力是相当出色的，所以他可以看见在自己身下控制着呻吟的女孩，看得见她被他欺负得无力反抗又不知所措的样子。

反差是最具有冲击力的。

任谁都想不到，一柳川里会有这样的反应。因为他的动作而克制不住的呻吟也好，不由自主想要抱紧他的动作也好，还是在被他碰到敏感部位时无法抑制的啜泣和眼泪也好。  
全部都是她所没有表现出的姿态。

赤苇的吻落在了左侧锁骨的上方，这里是她的敏感部位之一，他的舌尖在上方的不起眼的小痣周围打着转，仅仅只是舔舐的动作都让人忍不住地身体发颤。

少年似乎并没有意识到对方因为陌生感觉而表达出的拒绝意味，他只是沉默地动作着，像是已经完全随了自己的心思一般不再理会现实。

“放轻松的话也许会感到舒服一点。”冷淡的声音带着些许嘶哑，包裹着性器的甬道温暖而湿润，让人忍不住想要更深入一些。

然而他也确实这么做了。

赤苇在那一瞬间看见了对方的眼睛，被眼泪所晕湿，看起来可怜巴巴的样子。他发起攻势的同时伸出手来捂住了她的眼睛，然后隔着手掌，在上面落下一吻。

——哪怕是在梦里，他也不愿看见她眼里会出现的那种情绪的。

2.

少女伸出手来抓住了对方的手臂，从后面制住他并将其摁在地上。虽然获得了胜利，可她并没有露出开心的表情，而是皱了皱眉站起身来。

“赤苇，你不要再放水了。”

带着些许恼怒的声音传入赤苇耳里，他在地面上保持着原动作趴了一会儿后方才缓缓坐起来。训练服上已经沾了灰尘，经历过数次任务已经完全褪去昔日青涩的脸庞上依然是波澜不惊的平静。

“不好意思，刚才我又走神了。”

话虽如此，可凭他那平静的语气并不能完全判断出他说的是否是真话。

川里听了这句话后沉默着坐在了他身旁，赤苇扭过头去望向她。少女比他矮一些，哪怕在这种坐下来的时候他都要将头微微低一下才能看清她。

“既然是这样的话，那就等你什么时候冷静了，我们再重新开始吧。”她面无表情地回望他，说了这么一句。

——和梦里的表情不一样。

赤苇心里无端有了这一想法，他看着面前少女的脸，脑海里浮现了她攀着他的肩时泫然欲泣的模样、几乎要陷入肉里的指甲、高潮时候压抑不住的哭喊……

打住，不可以再想了。

少年定了定神，随后站起身来。他低下头来看着她，平静得如同未起波澜的水面。

“我已经没问题了，再来一次吧。”

3.

上一局的情况在这一局翻转了。

赤苇抓住了对方的破绽，刀尖抵在少女的脖颈时，他在那一片毫无波动的深灰色里看见了自己的脸。最终他也没有真的把刀往下压，而是将其收回来后站起身来。

“你输了。”修长的五指从刀柄上拿开，少年往后退了两步又道：“你还想在训练营里待到什么时候？”

“认识了一群有意思的家伙，可能会和他们一起吧。”川里毫不在意地从地上起来，拍了拍身上的灰，“倒是你，自从加入枭谷之后就几乎没回来过。所以这仅有的几次陪练能麻烦你认真一点吗？”

已经数不清的走神次数让她难得地出现了愤怒的情绪，女孩子生气的时候并不会有特别明显的感情流露，可赤苇只用看一眼便知道对方的情绪不一样。

想要伸出手来摸摸她的头。赤苇向来是一个敢想敢搞的，除却必须要冷静的时候，这人做出的出格事不比别人少多少。

否则他当初也不会在缺人情况下就听自己的队长和隔壁音驹队长的话，去训练营里抓人了。

——正是因为这个出格，也在某个限定范围以内。所以此时心里想的这个动作，也一定是在那个范围以内的。

于是赤苇伸出手来揉了揉川里的头，对方并不知道他在想什么，只是对比了一下两人的身高感觉自己有被冒犯到。

164不算矮，偏偏就有那么几个家伙喜欢小个子小个子的叫，想着法子鄙视小姑娘的身高。

川里下意识把赤苇这突如其来的动作也划到了那个范围内，她面无表情地将对方的手放下，然后一板一眼的开口：

“你手上都是灰，太脏了。”

赤苇并没有多想，而是干脆放下了手。两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，在路口分别。女生宿舍的分区和男生完全不一样，他回到房间后做的第一件事就是洗澡换衣服。

虽然经历过训练，但赤苇还是有些轻微洁癖。为了明天新任务的展开，体力的补充是不可缺少的。

他躺在床上，然后闭上了眼。

4.

梦有时就是一个人内心深处欲望的反应。

正是因为如此，他才会那么频繁地梦到她，甚至梦到那段过往。

在梦里重温了一遍春/梦、已经是二十二岁的赤苇京治此时的心情相当复杂。此时他不知该庆幸自己没有往下梦还是该为自己梦到多年没有回想起的过去而感到不幸，尤其要命的是，曾经无数次在他梦里出现过的始作俑者在上个星期才和他真正做了那些无法言说的事。

而她已经拿到通往男生区的许可一会儿就会来找他。

纵使是再怎么淡定的赤苇，这个时候也忍不住想骂出声。

6.

Q：刚进门没多久突然就被男朋友摁着亲是一种什么样的体验？

A：一种不知道该怎么说的复杂心理体验。

7.

一柳川里忽然有点佩服自己了，这种时候都能分出心思去想别的。而赤苇像是察觉到了她的分神，有些不满地咬了一口她的嘴唇。

趁着她不防备的时候，男人的舌头侵入了她的口腔内。对方过于放肆的进攻让川里几乎喘不过气来，她只能被迫仰起头承受着对方的攻势。

没有吞咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑落，赤苇终于肯放过她的时候，女孩子已经是面色潮红气喘吁吁的模样。她缓了缓气，看着自己面前的男人时眼神带着几分疑惑，像是还没反应过来。

——毕竟这还是她头一回刚来找赤苇就得到这么激烈的对待。

对方的眼神带着侵略性，好似下一秒就要将她吞吃入腹连骨头都不剩。挨得了刀承受得起训练哪怕中弹了也觉得自己能刚一下的一柳川里，在赤苇的一个眼神下有点怂了。

她忽然有些后悔跑来这边了。

8.

女孩子有些讶异的神情映入了他眼里，赤苇的脑海里再次浮现了他做的有关于她的一个又一个梦。

她于他曾经是距离最近也最遥远的存在，近到可以肆无忌惮地交谈玩闹，远到那些隐秘的心思都不能宣之于口。

然后现在，她在他怀里。

赤苇的眼里映出了她的样子，川里咽了口口水，有些摸不清对方的心思。随后他毫无征兆地低下头来，温热的吐息喷洒在她脸上。

“要我停下来吗？”

什么？还没来得及回应，青年的头就已经往旁边侧了一下，吻住了她的脖颈。

下意识地，川里的手按在了对方的肩上。推开他的动作因为他啃咬着脖颈，从而骤然变成了软绵绵攀着对方肩膀的动作。

赤苇按住了女孩子的后脑勺，几乎是强制性地强迫她仰起头来。敏感部位被攻击的感觉并不好受，与其说是讨厌，不如说是难耐。

刚才那个问句再度回放在她脑海，待青年再度抬起头来时，川里清晰地看见了对方眼里翻涌的情欲。浓烈而又深沉，已经是无法控制的姿态。

“我说——”他开口了，平日里清冷的声音染上了些嘶哑，“要我停下来吗？”

两人的身高有差距，因为他低下了头，所以此时她只需微微抬头便能亲吻他。

柔软的唇瓣划过耳垂，舌头探出来一点，报复性地舔了舔耳廓。这种动作只会让人的情欲加倍，完完全全的暗示动作。

“不用停下来，也可以。”

9.

后悔也只在一念之差。

川里抑制住要从喉咙里溢出的甜腻声音，被顶弄到敏感点的时候她忍不住抱着赤苇的肩咬了一口。

虽说是咬，实际上也只是牙齿轻轻磨过皮肤。别说出血了，连印子都很难留下。

背后是冰冷的木板门，身前是男性炙热的躯体。她被他整个人揽着腰抱起，脚挨不到地面，唯一的支撑就是他。这样的姿势只会让性器顶入更深的地方，快感逼迫得人头皮发麻。

像是一场博弈，他无法从她口中听到自己想听到的声音，她也不能让他停止这样的动作。

湿热的甬道包裹着性器，有规律收缩的同时还不停地渗出水液落到地面上，赤苇却无暇顾及这些。

他只顾着加快进攻的同时啃咬着乳首，嘴巴把整个敏感点含住，粗糙的舌面划过柔嫩的地方时带来一种让人头皮发麻的快感。川里承受着骤然加快的操弄动作，在他耳边小声喘着气。

两个人都是不服输的。然而赤苇却比她想象中的还要了解她，他抬起头来吻住了她。把对方拼命压抑的呻吟都卷入口中，只有些许漏出只让人更加丧失理智。

在那一瞬间，赤苇看见了她的眼睛——是被眼泪晕湿的深灰色。

10.

“看着我，川里。”

与梦里的回避不一样，他以请求的姿态向她说出了这句话。青年抱着她一步一步走到床边，期间因为两人动作而落下的透明液体从门口蔓延至床边。

川里的眼睛自始至终都没有离开过他，直至被放到床上后，阴茎自她体内滑出。赤苇将她掉了个面。在她反应过来以前直接自后面进入，没有控制住的媚叫传入他耳里，让人容易听上瘾。

修长的五指自后方伸到前面把玩着柔软，因为顶弄的动作而压抑不住的声音使人疯狂。赤苇捧着川里的脸，让她扭过头来看向自己，他舔去她眼角的泪水。

舌尖扫过泪痣，带来一种异样的触感。

像梦里的那样，他在她眼里看见了他。

11.

所谓美梦成真，应是如此。


End file.
